Harry Potter on Facebook
by Xylia Ren
Summary: In a world filled with technology, it isn't a wonder that Harry has finally discovered the magic of Facebook. All of your favorite Harry Potter characters are back again. With technology and wizards combined, hilarity and insanity is sure to insue.
1. Introduction

Harry walked up to Dudley's computer. The Dursley's were out at Vernon's bosses beginning of summer barbecue. Petunia hadbrought some of her famous egg salad and Dudley had brought his- Harry couldn't help but shudder at this thought- girlfriend.

On Dudley's screen was an interesting page. It was white with blue borders, it had a title. Harry moved closer so he could see it. _Facebook_.

Harry took the computer mouse and logged Dudley out of his Facebook account. He saw that there was a page telling him to "Sign up for Facebook. Connect with Friends."

Harry's thoughts instantly turned to his best friends; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He missed them immensely even though summer had just begun. He couldn't wait for summer to be over so he could see them again. But what if he made a Facebook account? Then he could communicate to them quickly. He would be connected with his friends!

He began filling in the information.

**First Name:** Harry

**Last Name:** Potter

**Email:** hpawesomeatrowlingdotcom

**Gender: **Male

**Birthday: **July 31 1996

**Password:** ********

Harry smiled contently as he clicked "Sign Up". He then proceeded to return to his room and write a letter to Ron and another one to Hermione.

_Dear Ron,_

_I have recently discovered a muggle invention called "Facebook". I am sure your father has computer. He might not know what it is but in that case it is generally a black box with a glass plate on one side. You must plug it into an outlet. Hermione may be able to better explain this. _

_You must make a Facebook account so that we may stay in contact over the summer holidays. _

_Yours truly,_

_Harry_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Have you heard of a muggle invention called Facebook? It is simply fascinating, you should make an account and add me as a friend so that we can stay in contact over the summer. _

_Look forward to talking to you soon,_

_Harry_

Harry tied both letters to Hedwig's leg and sent her off. Then he sat on his bed and waited eagerly for replies from his best friends.

* * *

**I am sure that there are other stories like this but it's my own take on Harry Potter on Facebook. **

**Just a quick note. This is happening in the summer between Harry's fifth and sixth years. Also. I know that Harry was actually born in 1980 but for the sake of making this work, it's 1996. **

**I will try to update this once a week, that means every Tuesday I will attempt to update this. **

**Try to give me some ideas for this. Whether it's a character that should be on Facebook or if it's something that could happen. I'm open to any options. :)**

**Review. Favorite. Follow. Whatever. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Harry snuck into Dudley's room and grabbed his laptop. The Dursley's were out watching a football match with some of Dudley's friends.

He quickly darted back to his room and opened the laptop. He logged onto Facebook and saw that he had 4 Friend Requests.

**Ron Weasley **

**Hermione Granger**

**Seamus Finnigan**

**Draco Malfoy**

_Accept. Accept. Accept. What?! Malfoy has Facebook?! I don't want to be Facebook friends with Malfoy!_

But then Harry realized something.

_If I add Malfoy, it's easier to find out information about him. _

Harry clicked accept and waited for Ron or Hermione to come online. He went on his profile and started filling things in.

**Goes to **_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

**Lives in **_Little Whinging, Surrey_

**From**_ Godric's Hollow_

**Relationship:**_ Single_

**Likes: **_Quidditch, Magic, Dumbledore's Army, I hate Voldy, O.W.L. cheats_

A blue box popped up in the lower right corner of the computer screen. There was a name on it in white; _Hermione Granger_. Harry clicked on the blue box.

**Hermione: **_Hello Harry, WTF_

**Harry: **_What does WTF stand for?_

**Hermione: **_Welcome To Facebook. It's a clever acronym I came up with. How do you like it?_

**Harry: **_Erm, it's lovely Hermione._

Something appeared in the middle of Harry's screen;

**Ron Weasley:** _I think I have gotten the hang of the computer. DIE YOU STUPID OWLS!'''\\\\\\\\\\\\ll,;'',l,j;…;clll'/_

Harry saw that there was a like button, he clicked it and saw that Hermione and three others had liked what Ron had said.

_**Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape**__ like this._

**Seamus Finnigan:** _Snape has Facebook?!_

**Draco Malfoy: **_WTF Snape!_

**Harry Potter: **_O.o - See what I did there?! It's a face!_

Harry felt quite proud of himself for coming up with that. He continued exploring Facebook, snooping on other people's profiles and liking pages of various Quidditch teams.

Harry came upon something quite shocking when he was snooping on Malfoy's page.

**In a relationship with **_Rosemary Pont_

_**Rosemary Pont and Draco Malfoy **__like this_

Rosemary Pont was a sweet girl from Ravenclaw.

Harry clicked on Rosemary's name and friend requested her. Then he went back and looked at the comments below Malfoy's relationship status.

**Seamus Finnigan: **_DISLIKE!_

Harry chuckled, everyone knew that Seamus had a fancy for Rosemary but she never noticed him.

**Rosemary Pont: **_Awww Draco!_

_**Draco Malfoy**__ likes this_

**Ron Weasley: **_I'd bet 5 sickles his father doesn't know._

_**You, Hermione Granger and Seamus Finnigan**__ like this_

Harry continued browsing through Facebook, creeping through Dudley's information and pictures as well as his friends' (and enemies').

Suddenly he heard the front door open. He logged out and returned the computer to its place just in time for Dudley to thunder up the stairs and into his room.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon shouted from downstairs. Harry dragged his feet across the carpet as he returned to the world of the living. Or as close as he got to it with the Dursley's.

* * *

_**What did you guys think? I'd happily take any suggestions you have for this story, whether it's characters that you've come up with, and idea for a chapter or another character from the series that you want to see in this story.**_

_**I love you guys all SO much! Thank you for your support already :)  
**_

_**Review :)  
**_

_**-xoxo Xylia  
**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry walked into the kitchen to the tumultuous sounds of his aunt and uncle fighting. They rarely ever fight because Uncle Vernon believes that he is just always right and he forces that belief on Aunt Petunia.

"I cannot believe that you thought it would be a good idea to buy our darling boy an automobile!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia.

"I didn't know that he would run into a house!" Uncle Vernon shouted. Harry smiled to himself. "You think this is funny, boy?" Vernon said, turning on Harry. Harry shook his head vigorously.

"Good!" Petunia screamed.

Harry thought it would be a good idea to retreat to his room for a while.

"Boy! We are going to take Dudley to the hospital in London. We will be gone for a few days. Don't leave the house and don't eat all of the food. Ms. Figgs will be checking on you periodically." Vernon said. Then he grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt. "If you ruin this house. It will be the last time you ever leave your room."

Harry nodded, "Yes Uncle Vernon."

Petunia grabbed her coat and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Vernon followed behind her, yelping when the door almost broke his nose.

Then the Dursley's were gone.

Harry immediately ran to Dudley's room and grabbed his laptop. Then he went into the parlor and sat on Aunt Petunia's floral couch and opened the portable computer.

**Draco Malfoy:**_ Thanks to __**Rosemary Pont**__, I actually understand how to use her computer :)_

_**Rosemary Pont**__ likes this._

**Rosemary Pont: **_You're welcome, Draco! _

**Ron Weasley: **_You are such a weasel Malfoy._

_**You, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley**__ like this._

**Draco Malfoy: **_What did I do?_

**Ron Weasley: **_Why are you even dating Rosemary?_

_**Seamus Finnigan **__likes this._

**Draco Malfoy: **_You wouldn't understand, Weasley._

_**Rosemary Pont**__ likes this._

Harry chuckled and left his computer to get a glass of juice from the kitchen, when he returned he had three new messages.

**Hermione: **_Have you started the summer reading list yet? I can't seem to find, Magnificent Witches of the Middle Ages, anywhere._

**Harry: **_What do you think Hermione?_

**Hermione: **_Of course you haven't started the list yet. You really should you know._

Harry closed that conversation and opened the one from Ron.

**Ron: **_How's it going mate?_

**Harry:**_ Well the Dursley's have left for a few days because Dudley crashed his new automobile into a house._

**Ron: **_Brilliant! _

**Harry: **_I know. :)_

Harry opened the final conversation.

**Rosemary: **_Hiya Harry_

**Harry: **_Hi Rosemary_

**Rosemary: **_How's your summer going?_

**Harry: **_It's been fine, how's yours?_

**Rosemary: **_Well I visited Draco's family at their summer home. Our fathers work together so they invited my family to join them. I introduced Draco to Facebook and the internet. He became hook instantly and had to beg for a computer of his own._

**Harry: **_That's cool. Well I have to go. Bye._

**Rosemary: **_Bye Harry!_

Then I scanned through my friend requests.

**Cho Chang**, accept.

**Ginny Weasley**, accept.

**Dean Thomas**, accept.

**Severus Snape**, accept.

WAIT WHAT?!

Harry searched through the website, trying to figure out how to unfriend Snape but he never found a way. He gave up, then walked into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

Then he sat down and updated his status.

**Harry Potter: **_Just eating a sandwich._

_**Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and 6 others**__ like this._

**Ron Weasley: **_What kind of sandwich, mate?_

**Harry Potter: **_Roast chicken and egg salad._

_**Ron Weasley**__ likes this._

**Ginny Weasley: **_What? Roast chicken and EGG SALAD? EW!_

_**Cho Chang and Hermione Granger**__ like this._

**Harry Potter: **_It's supermegafoxyawesomedeliciou s._

_**Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas**__ like this._

**Rosemary Pont: **_It sounds gross._

_**Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Cho Chang **__like this._

**Seamus Finnigan: **_It sounds delicious._

_**You, Ron Weasley and Dean Thomas **__like this._

Harry got bored of arguing with his friends via the internet and decided to go and write a letter to Sirius about Facebook.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked it. As always, you are the best. 6 reviews, 8 followers, 4 favorites, 198 views! I can't thank you enough. I hope that everybody gets the "Very Potter Musical" reference, if you don't then you should really look up "A Very Potter Musical" on Youtube. Best. Thing. Ever.**_

_**Thank you all so much! And don't forget to review!  
**_

_**xoxo, Xylia  
**_


End file.
